


Пачка сигарет

by Rich_Romashka



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Smoking, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rich_Romashka/pseuds/Rich_Romashka
Summary: Джон Доу терпеть не может сигареты, и у него есть на это все основания
Relationships: John Doe/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	Пачка сигарет

**Author's Note:**

> Действия происходят после плохой концовки игры, где Джокер раскрыл свой потенциал, как злодея.

21:07,Готэм Сити.

Вокруг очередного бизнес-центра летал вертолет с репортерами. Их камеры были направлены на полуразрушенное, взорванное здание, от которого еще летела пыль. Высокий человек в черной маске опять в центре внимания. Никто уже не удивляется, когда видит его на месте преступления. Так и комиссар Гордон, не удивившись подобной картине (которую он видит из раза в раз), подходит к мужчине.

— Снова эти клоуны. На этот раз уже со своим лидером?

Вопрос был риторическим. Гордон и так смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Перед ним опять стояла знакомая зеленоглазая фигура. Ничего с их прошлой встречи не изменилось: ни нахальный взгляд, ни шикарный костюм, ни лучезарная улыбка, которую он держал словно по-инерции. В его зеленых волосах была черная пыль, на лице кровь, костюм был изодран, но улыбка. Улыбка не изменилась за последние часы. Гордон прекрасно знал, кто перед ним.

— Жду не дождусь когда же ты зачахнешь в Аркхэме.

— Я рад, что вы на досуге вспоминаете меня, комиссар. Как жена? Как дочка? Не стремиться пойти по вашим стопам?  
Сложно было не заметить то, как этот вопрос вывел Гордона из себя.

— Уведите его!

Джокер залился хохотом, стараясь не разрывать зрительный контакт с комиссаром как можно дольше. Полицейские взяли уже сцепленные в наручники руки и повели его к машине.

Гордон и Бэтмен не сдвинулись с места. Гордон потянул руку к карману и достал оттуда пачку сигарет. Он часто курил после задержания, но сейчас он решил поступить слегка иначе. Гордон демонстративно поднял упаковку.

— Будешь? Или темные рыцари такое не курят?

Бэтмен лишь хмыкнул.

— Да, давай. День выдался на редкость паршивый.

Брюс приставил к губам сигарету и сделал свою первую, за последние месяцы, затяжку. Это было его ошибкой, но пока он этого не знал.

Джон сидел в машине и ждал своего «водителя», пока занимая себя разглядыванием улицы в открытое окно. Тут его взгляд упал на пару, все еще стоящую у входа в бизнес-центр. Он не мог поверить своим глазам. Бэтмен стоял в облаке табачного дыма. Бэтмен, темный рыцарь Готэма весь из себя такой правильный был застукан с сигаретой.

— Хэй, бэт-мамочка тебя не учила, что курение убивает, а Бэтс?!  
Бэтмен даже не обернулся на его слова. Не слышит. Черт. Почему именно сигареты? Джон не мог поверить, что он курит. Неужели действительно начал? Из-за Джона? Нет, нет, нет!

В это время комиссар уже выкидывал окурок, от которого остался один фильтр и уже показывал жестом своим людям садиться в машины как вдруг раздался треск в рациях.

-Это комиссар Гордон. Прием. Что случилось?..Блять… Мои люди уже выехали.  
Комиссар скомандовал привести Джокера.

— Что случилось?

— Ограбление центрального банка.

— Так поехали. Мы теряем время.

— Нет, ты нам там не нужен. Там обычная группа воров, с которой и мои люди справятся. Ситуацию усложняет Джокер, сидящий у меня в машине. Ты сам отвезешь его в Аркхэм. Он там гость частый, оформят и без нас. Возгласы «Нет, Гордон» не принимаются. Нам нельзя терять время, как ты сам сказал.

На этих словах комиссар развернулся на пятках и пошел в сторону своей машины.

-Доброй ночи, комиссар! -крикнул Джон вслед.  
Послышался хлопок дверей и машины резко двинулись с мест в сторону центрального банка.

-Ну так, чем займемся? Лично я предлагаю пойти и поужинать, а то мы с тобой последний раз это делали неприлично давно.

-Закрой рот.

Джон лишь хмыкнул.

Бэтмобиль был припаркован в подворотне ближайшего дома. Найти его для его хозяина не составляет проблемы.

— Ууу мы что, поедем на этой тачке? Мне всегда было интересно, каково управлять таким монстром на колесах. Честно, я пытался построить что-нибудь похожее, но ничего не вышло. Ты наверняка на него много денег убил. Кто же ты без маски? Брюс Уэйн?

Джокер оценил собственную шутку, заполнив тишину переулка своим смехом. Конечно он знал, что Брюс и Бэтмен один человек, но просто был грех не отпустить подобную шутку.

— Я сказал тебя закрыть рот!

— Хэй Бетси злиться! Ну и что ты мне сделаешь? Я в руках у полиции! Тронешь меня и нарушить закон! Хах!

В качестве ответа Брюс схватил Джона за руку, заломав ее. Он услышал тихий хрип. Чтобы закрепить результат Джон был хорошо приложен головой об бампер бэтмобиля. Пока Джон пытался без рук понять сломан ли у него нос, Брюс усадил его на пассажирское сидение своей машины. Как и планировалось, после подобного удара Джон замолчал. Так они ехали минут пятнадцать.

— Слушай, а когда ты успел закурить? Мне просто интересно.

Брюс молчит

— Нет, ты не подумай. Это не для какого-нибудь нового плана. Просто раньше после задержания курил только Гордон ну и… какого черта ты куришь?!

Брюс молчит

— Прекрати меня игнорировать! Я задал тебе вопрос! Черт возьми, почему нельзя взять и ответить, а не играть в игру «плохая мышь, злая мышь»?!

— Почему ты так к этому прицепился? У меня нервная работа и тебя удивляют сигареты? Ты сегодня здание взорвал вместе с парой десятков человек!

Судя по лицу Джокера он глубоко задумался. Спустя пару минут тщательного обдумывания ответа Бэтса спросил:  
— Это из-за меня?

Подобный вопрос удивил Брюса. Вообще он курил из-за нервов, но Джон ситуацию явно не улучшал.

-Да.

-Ты должен бросить.

— С чего бы?

— Потому что если ты этого не сделаешь, то в следующий раз я возьму в заложники как можно больше людей и…я выколю им всем глаза.

— Следующего раза не будет. Можешь не надеется.

Джон явно замялся от этого ответа, означающего, что его здесь никто слушать не намерен. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что Бэтс просто согласится с ним, но он же должен был хотя бы принять к сведению.

Остальную часть поездки оба провели в тишине. Некогда болтливый Джон всю дорогу смотрел в окно, а Брюс следил за дорогой, освещенной только светом фар. В воздухе явно витали напряжение и недосказанность.  
Вот уже машина останавливается у главного входа в знакомую обоим мужчинам лечебницу. Фары отключаются. Мотор замолкает. Брюс выходит из своей машины, обходя ее до пассажирского сиденья. Он «галантно» открыл дверь Джону, предлагая ему выйти самостоятельно.Джон лишь хмыкнула на этот жест, не в состоянии сдержать подобие улыбки. Он покорно вышел из машины, даже захлопнул ногой дверь, явно следя за тем как Бэтс на это отреагирует. Тот лишь проследил взглядом за ногой Джона, явно не беспокоясь за дверь, а думая как быстрее его обезвредить, если тот решит начать драку или устроить побег. К уже знакомой всем машине подбежали санитары, явно решив, что там их ждет очередное подобие Бэйна, которому срочно нужно вводить успокоительное. Нет. Джону не требуется успокоительное, что их удивило. Никто из них не ожидал, что на входе их встретит спокойный Джокер (пусть и со сломанным носом и пылью на костюме). Из-за замешательства санитаров,в дверях больнице появились пара охранников и кто-то еще.

— Мне сказали, что проблем с его оформлением не возникнет. Мне нужно приемное отделение. - сказал Брюс.

— С таким постоянным клиентом, как Джон не возникнет. — сказала женщина в белом халате.

Джон долго вглядывался в силуэт подходящей женщины. С каждым ее новым шагом в его глазах все больше зарождались искры.

— Доктор Леланд! Добрый вечер, неужели вы теперь еще и в ночную смену дежурить? Вас это не утомляет?

— Добрый вечер, Джон.

Женщина проигнорировали остальные вопросы своего постоянного пациента и направилась прямиком к Бэтмену.

— Мне стоит знать почему он снова здесь оказался. Это не для оформления, а для терапии Джона. Возможно зная тонкие аспекты его действий я могла бы ему помочь. Понимаете? Не могли бы вы дать мне то, что не давала полиция с их четким «Наручники. Машина. Дурка».

Брюс вряд ли мог сказать что-то, что не знала бы полиция. Наверняка они передали врачам и так достаточно информации. Хотя…

— Я не уверен, что это чем-то поможет, но, я думаю, что вам стоит узнать получше про его отношение к сигаретам.Его явно волнует эта тема.

— Ценю вашу помощь, но подобная наводка у нас уже есть. Надеюсь на ваше дальнейшее сотрудничество, если вы, конечно, не против.  
Женщина повернулась к все еще стоящим на улице санитарам и жестом показала им увести больного. Напоследок Джон словно что-то хотел сказать Брюсу, но все же передумал, продолжив спокойно идти ко входу в больницу.

Брюс попрощался с доктором Леланд. Разговор с врачом заставил его задуматься. Брюс завел бэтмобиль, включил фары и направился прямиком в пещеру.

01:22, Бэтпещера

Раздался скрип тормозов. Темный автомобиль остановился прямо в центре логова. Из машины вышел человек в черном костюме, рывком сняв с себя маску и оголив уставшие и слегка побитое лицо.

— Мистер Брюс, вы в порядке? — сказал пожилой мужчина с аккуратно уложенными назад волосами.

— Да, Альфред. Все хорошо. Включи бэткомпьютер, пожалуйста. Мне нужны все сведения на Джокера, что есть в Аркхэме.

— Минуту, сэр

Брюс прошел вглубь пещеры, бросая маску где-то по пути. Кто бы мог подумать, что самого Брюса Уэйна заинтересует история детства какого-то Джона Доу. Брюс понимал, что он лезет в чужую жизнь и его это интересовать не должно, но он пытался оправдать себя, говоря «Если Джокер ведет себя как-то подозрительно, то я обязан узнать, что у него в голове». На самом же деле его пожирало любопытство.

— Извините, сэр, возможно это не мое дело, но зачем вам это?

Альфред никогда не учил его врать, но порой легче солгать, чем сказать правду.

— У меня есть подозрения касаемо нового плана Джокера. Мне нужно в этом убедиться.

— Оу рад это слышать.

Альфред действительно слегка поджал губы и улыбнулся. Ему никогда не нравилось слышать любые новости про Джона. Он прекрасно помнил время, когда милый парень «Джон Доу» считал Брюса своим другом, как помогал и оберегал его. Разумеется Альфред никогда не мог оценить то, что Джон был в одной команде с Харли, Загадочником, Фризом и даже Бэйном, но нельзя отрицать факт того, что если бы ни он, то Брюс мог бы тут и не стоять.

Пусть Альфред никогда в этом не признается, но он даже сожалеет, что события сложились так, как сложились. Возможно Джон и не был идеален, но он был человеком слова. Он бы никогда не предал Брюса. Как жаль, что сам Брюс предал Доу без сильных угрызений совести.

— Сэр, все готово.

Брюс был так захвачен своими мыслями, что даже не сразу услышал дворецкого. Перед ним на большем экране уже красовались оцифрованные бумаги о Джокере.

«Дело № 196

Пациент: ДЖОН ДОУ  
Дата консультации: 06.09.2016  
Первичное обращение: 14.02.2005  
Возраст: 28  
Пол: М  
Лечащий врач: Джоан Леланд  
Состояние: Образы сновидений остаются все такими же туманными. Маниакальное поведение подавлено. Пациент ведет себя спокойно.  
Заметки: Джон Доу очень раздражителен при беседе о его семье; часть вещи, которые он говорит противоречат его прошлым словам. Его детство является очевидным вымыслом. Из общественных и полицейских архивов удалось узнать о том, что его отец часто задерживался за избиения своей жены и сына. Мать Джона всячески пыталась огородить сына от его отца, за что и получила в разы больше самого Джона.  
Чарльз Доу: зарезан в тюрьме, где оказался за убийство четверых человек в баре «Шутка»  
Лидия Доу: скончалась от рака легких, вызванного на почве постоянного курения и стрессов.

Мы считаем, что причинами нынешнего состояния Джона являются тяжелое детство, передавшийся от отца маниакальный психоз; смерть дорого человека, пошатнувшая уже и так не лучшее психическое здоровье пациента.»

Уэйн резко закрыл документ. Так, словно за ним мог кто-то следить. Джон никогда не рассказывал Брюсу ничего про свое детство и теперь он понимает почему.Джон все детство провел с психопатом, которого он называл отцом и с бедной, умирающей матерью… . Стоп. Брюс только сейчас вспомнил, зачем он вообще начал все это читать. Сигареты.О Боже, сигареты. Теперь реакция Джона стала ясна.Джон…волновался за Брюса? Именно сейчас, прокручивая у себя в голове весь их сегодняшний диалог Брюс понимает какой он идиот.

«- Это из-за меня?  
— Да»

Черт возьми, какой же Брюс идиот. Как он мог так ему ответить. Теперь сидя в Бэтпещере перед огромным монитором Брюс ищет способ хотя бы смягчить свою вину.

12:34 лечебница Аркхем.

Сегодня Джон не спал. Не то чтобы это для него что-то новое, но раньше его голова была занята планированием побега, но не сейчас. Он не уверен, что в этот раз вообще собирается сбегать. Он лежал уже который час, как идиот пялясь в потолок. По его щекам течет одинокая слеза. Он вспоминает свою мать. Разумеется никому из лечебницу о ней он не рассказывал, хотя может стоило. Может сейчас он бы не лежал под звуки катающихся туда-сюда колясок и не плакал из-за того, что какой-то там Брюс Уэйн курит… и возможно от этого и умрет … и все это из-за Джона… но Брюс же это заслужил. Заслужил же?  
В дверь палаты дважды кто-то постучал и рывком открыл окошко на двери.

— Джокер, тебе передачка.

Джон сразу начал тереть глаза, упорно делая вид, что он только проснулся, но слова охранника его удивили. Больше, конечно, новостью, но «Передачка», Боже. Интересно, этот охранник знает, что он работает не в тюрьме?

— Готов поспорить, что она от твоей чокнутой подружки.

Джон не стал уточнять, что Харли от него ушла. Вместо этого он посмотрел на то, что лежит в окне на двери. Там лежать маленький букет цветов и какая-то коробка. Джон под взглядом охранника забрал все эти вещи к себе на кровать. Честно говоря, у него 0 идей от кого это.

— Можешь так на подарок не смотреть. Там нет ничего, что сюда нельзя проносить: ножей, бомб, пушек. Наслаждайся.

На этих словах охранник закрыл окошко. Джон остался на единые со своим недоумением. Он осмотрел букет на предмет записки. Нет. Джон от души посмеяться, если это окажется тайный воздыхатель.Что ж, цветы были красивые и даже ароматные, но это не особо интересовало Джона. Тогда тот принялся за коробку. Он открыл обычную серую коробку и увидел там… набор для шитья? О теперь у него есть идеи, кто бы это мог быть. На дне коробки осталась открытка. Самое интересное. Достав ее он был удивлен.  
Открытка была такая, какую бы однозначно выбрал сам Джон. Обычная, дешевая, с веселым мультяшным котом. На обратной стороне открытки ровным, каллиграфическим почерком было выведено:  
«Мне очень жаль твою мать. Я хочу извиниться, за все что наговорил тебе. Надеюсь, что мой подарок немного сгладить вину.  
Б.»

Джон сидел и перечитывал эти строчки. Он потихоньку начинал смеяться. В попытке успокоиться он даже опрокинул коробку. От туда вывалилась фотография. На ней была изображена раздавленная упаковка сигарет, а сзади подпись:  
«P.S Я попытаюсь прислушаться»

И смайлик. У Джона сложилось впечатление, что Брюс нашел ту самую открытку, которую сам Джон вручил ему на похоронах Люциуса Фокса и сделал свою открытку по образцу. Джокер не знал, как на это реагировать: смеяться или плакать. Именно поэтому он сидел на протяжении нескольких минут и просто смотрел то на фото, то на смайлик. Стало так горько вспоминать времена, когда они с Брюсом были друзьями и подобные открытки были уместны. Тогда у Джона в палате стояло фото его и Брюса, сделанное на тех же похоронах; на его кровати в то время был плюшевый Брюс, которого Джон сам кропотливо шил (и которого позже сам и сжёг).

Он был готов сидеть так, с легкой улыбкой на губах, вечность, но дверь в его палату открылась. Это была доктор Леланд. Похоже охрана услышала смех и позвала врача.

— Что случилось, Джон? Это от кого-то особенного? От Харли?

Джон лишь шире улыбнулся.

— Установите новую систему безопасности в архив Аркхема.

Леланд явно напряглась после этих слов и снова подошла к охране. Она явно хотела еще раз уточнить, что все переданное Джону безопасно. Получив положительный ответ, та развернулась и явно отправилась к директору лечебницы. Главное, чтоб она к Уэйну не пошла. Вышло бы комично.

Как только Доу снова остался один, он сразу закинул букет и швейные набор под кровать за ненадобностью, а вот фото и открытка… . Джон решил поместить их в рамку. Иметь на тумбочке фото сигарет затея сомнительная, а особенно для Джона так, что он решил любоваться мультяшным котом с открытки.

— Брюс, какой же ты все-таки беспросветный придурок.

В этих словах не было желчи, лишь легкие нотки грусти. Джон снова лег на свою койку и все же начал планировать побег.


End file.
